None
None
None
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the construction of tablet, notebook and laptop-type computers, and more particularly to a tablet computer design requiring a sealed interior volume for electronic component protection and an improved universal mounting system for those electronics.
2. Description of Prior Art
Tablet computers are self contained units generally for specific purposes, environments and user needs and include a liquid crystal display screen (LCD) positioned in sealing engagement behind an aperture formed into the front housing of the housing assembly. Selected conventional electronics are positioned within the interior volume of the housing assembly with output connectors as required disposed through the central wall of the rear housing. A generally hermetically sealed interior volume is established by providing conventional sealing means between the liquid crystal display (LCD), the front and rear housings and external connectors of the tablet computer.
Conventionally, to support the various electronic components as desired, mounting tabs, posts and other supports are mechanically connected or adhered by high-strength epoxy to the inner back wall of the rear housing. However, if the electronics components change or must be relocated in any way, or the particular tablet computer design is to be adapted for another use, the components support elements attached to the rear housing must be re-engineered or redesigned and then attached to support the new design of the electronic component arrangement.
Establishing a reliable seal between the front and rear housing is also difficult to consistently achieve. By conventional mating means between housing halves, the limited surface area for establishing a seal therebetween is at best unreliable.
Moreover, a tablet computer may routinely be subjected not only to a hostile environment requiring a somewhat hermetic sealing of the interior volume, but also may be subject to excessive movement, vibration or impact which may damage delicate electronics contained within the housing assembly.
Yet another difficulty occurring with conventional tablet computers is providing a reliable means for the external connection of cables and other conduits necessary to provide power to, and signals from, the interior volume and the electronics therewithin. These connectors currently available tend to either provide inadequate sealing thus jeopardizing the sealed integrity of the interior volume or work loose in the rear housing under repeated use or movement.
Because the interior volume of these tablet computers is generally sealed hermetically from the exterior environment, there is also a tendency for static pressure or vacuum buildup therewithin as either the environment or the electronic components are heated or cooled excessively. It is thus beneficial, if not necessary, to provide a heretofore unavailable means for economically controlling the static pressure within the interior volume of tablet computers so as not to exceed the rupture limitation of the seals provided thus jeopardizing the integrity of the sealed interior volume.
The present invention provides more than adequate and reliable answers to all of these above limitations as will be described herebelow.
This invention is related to a tablet computer housing assembly and housing construction method. A molded front housing has a planar perimeter margin and a front opening for viewing a LCD screen which is sealingly mounted within the housing assembly. A front sealing bracket having an open central portion is rigidly connected along an outer margin thereof to, and forms a seal with, the perimeter margin of the front housing. A molded rear housing having a planar perimeter margin and a rear sealing bracket and having an open central portion is rigidly connected to, and forms a seal with the perimeter margin of the rear housing. A flat compressible main sealing gasket having an open central portion is positioned between the front and rear sealing brackets to form a sealed connection therebetween whereby a sealed interior volume is established within the mating housings.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a tablet-type computer with a sealed interior volume and having improved structural aspects for both assembly and enhanced environment and vibration protection of electronic components contained therewith in.
It is still another object of this invention to provide an improved means for sealingly connecting the front and rear housings together mechanically to form a sealed interior volume of the housing assembly of a tablet computer.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a universal chassis for supporting electronics components and the video display unit (VDU) which is easily adaptable to changes in electronic components and orientation thereof.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an improved means for sealingly connecting the input and output connectors attached to the rear housing which provide enhanced sealing engagement and a more universal mounting structure to accommodate a broad variety of connectors.
Another object of this invention is to provide a means for maintaining an internal static pressure and vacuum limit within the interior volume of a sealed tablet computer.
In accordance with these and other objects which will become apparent hereinafter, the instant invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings.